1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to the field of wind chimes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of wind chimes well known in the art. Wind chimes are typically used outdoors; however, some wind chimes are used indoors or outdoors in an area that is protected from the environment. At night, or in otherwise poorly illuminated locations, it is difficult to visually inspect a wind chime or fully appreciate the decorative nature of a wind chime. While there are many wind chimes well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.